Escapping
by Kim-Ok-Im
Summary: A girl looking for love in a dystopian society


It is the year 2059; the Canadian Auto Corporation had become the largest commercial entity in the world. To the public, it is the world's leading supplier of computer technology, medical products and health care. However, unknown even to its employees, its massive profits are generated by military technology, genetic experimentations and viral weaponry. Behind this conglomerate is the creator of the Corporation, who is now the leader of Canada. His name is Grant Johnston, Tom Gradwitz's uncle, who had turned the democratic system into an industry-based government.

The Corporation's genetic experiments are on humans who are otherwise referred to as "Specimens." Selected from all ages, sex, races and religions, these specimens are gathered all around the world for experimentation purposes. The corporation focuses mainly on those with genes that are already mutated. Specimens that are brought to the corporation are drugged with toxic chemicals to keep them under control. Each time, after being drugged, the specimen, then must suffer the side effects, undergoing severe pain. After stabilizing the specimen, a 'Gene Test' is needed, so that each specimen is distributed to its proper caste. This caste system is ranked according to their degrees of mutated genes. Specimens with beneficial gene mutations are more superior in the hierarchy; they are known as the _. Specimens with harmful gene mutations are in a special caste level_. Rarely are any neutral gene mutations collected; those that are collected are usually_. (mention esther's caste) After selecting the ideal genes, scientists inject a potent chemical to get rid of any viral or bacterial infections. Those who successfully survive after the immunization of genes are then used to create tube babies in a process called artificial insemination. As for those who cannot take the pressure, they die from the injection. If their genes develop serious, detrimental mutations, then they are then sent off to the underground level, where there is maximum security, and further experiments can be conducted.

_News had spread that today was the day, Henry Von Shewppenburg, the President of Europe was coming to see the process of the corporation. Tom Gradwitz, owner of the Corporation, wanted to ally with President Von Shewppenburg in a plot to take control Europe. _

"Excellent, sir. I will see you in three hours," said Dr. Gradwitz excitedly, as he turned off the hologram. "Leonard, have everything ready in two hours. Our guest will be arriving soon," he said to his assistant.

Unknown to him, outside the Corporation's Confidential Office, Esther Hewitt stood next to the door, quietly watching and listening. She had to be vigilant for there were eyes all around, watching the movements of every "Specimen" in the Corporation. Esther waited silently for an opportunity to escape.

As his assistant rushed out the door, Esther rushed around a hallway corner.

"ALERT! ALERT! MISSING SPECIMEN 010101 IN SECTOR 17! REPEAT, MISSING SPECIMEN 010101 IN SECTOR 17!" The security alarm went off and all of the security personnel burst into action looking for the missing specimen.

Knowing that security was looking for her, Esther sighed and gave herself up. Stepping out from her hiding spot, she said, "Calm down, I just went for a walk. Gradwitz, you really should fix that alarm."

As calmly as possible, a subservient Dr Gradwitz, said, "Yes, Miss Hewitt, whatever you say." He turned to the guards and with visible restraint told them, "Bring her back to the laboratory – and make sure she STAYS there."

Just after she was violently forced back to her cellular room, a rattling voice from the air vent said, "Not so successful with your plan, eh Miss Hewitt?"

Esther Hewitt, otherwise known as "THE Specimen, 010101," contained rare genes, blood and abilities, is currently casted as the _.

Esther turned to the mirror, and stared at the 29 black strands carved at the back of her neck. Everything happened so quickly, and it all started twenty five years ago, not long before the science industry beak through, Dr. Williams' first break through in his search for perfection had finally paid off. Two test tube babies, with genetically altered genes were created. The clones grew up to be completely obedient to Dr. Williams, as Dr. Williams treated them as if they were his own children. He named the girl, "Esther Hewitt", and the boy, "Marc Hewitt". At the time, Dr. Gradwitz was friends with Dr. Williams but soon, envy began to snake its way between the bonds of their friendship; Gradwitz had always admired Williams' work, but was never able to surpass him. Gradwitz took charge of the Corporation after his uncle became Canada's leader. He wanted Williams to join him and continue his search for perfection. Knowing that the Corporation was not a good place to be, Williams rejected his offer. Years later, when Gradwitz heard about Williams' creation of the perfect clones, Gradwitz wanted them for himself to experiment on. Dr. Williams refused. So one dark and stormy night while Marc was asleep, Esther was forced to helplessly watch their Father being murdered by Gradwitz. He, then, brought them to the Corporation, and locked them inside a cellular chamber until they were old enough to be tested on. Esther and Marc were tagged with bar codes and from that day on, the bar code became their new identity.

Knowing that their father died in the hands of Gradwitz, Esther plotted to kill Gradwitz. As time passed by, Marc was mellowed and became obedient to him, not knowing the murder of their father. One day, sick of his betrayal, Esther got mad, and yelled, "If you like listening to him so much, why don't you just leave and go serve him for the rest of your life?" The words were harsh but, at the time, she meant every word. Stunned speechless, Marc broke the door down in anger, and left. From that day on, Esther never heard another word about him. With only her regret to comfort her, she began dreaming of ways to escape, as a means to pass time without her brother.

She made many plans but unfortunately, every time she tried, the "Spy Eyes" (cameras inside the corporation) would catch her. One day, she heard from the newcomers of "Older Age" that there is a place called Europe, where citizens live in happiness, freedom and security. Esther dreamed of going to that paradise, and when she discovered that the leader of Europe was arriving, she decided to find Marc and escape to Europe.

Back in the cellular room, Esther turned to the air vent, and politely asked the owner of the voice for a favour, "I need you to do one thing for me. I need you to find Marc Hewitt, Specimen 010102."

"Isn't he the boy who was killed by Dr. Gradwitz?" asked the voice.

"That's just a rumour! I know that he's still alive," cried Esther hesitantly.

"But there are no such things as rumours! Rumours are stories that are spread because they happened_!" screamed the voice in a ferocious beast-like tone. All the sudden, the room became quiet and the rattling voice began talking in an awkward tone and said "I'll see what I can do."

Not knowing how long it has been, Esther was still locked in her room, planning to escape her destiny. Suddenly when out of nowhere, the door opened. Cautiously, she headed towards the door. Once outside, she saw the security guards inert on the ground. Esther noticed a note that was left on one of the guards' bodies. It said:

_You have one hour _

_until the leader of _

_Europe arrives._

_MARC_

Shocked, she examined the note. She knew that it was truly from Marc because the signature was genuine. Confused she thought back to the events of the day; she remembered what the rattling voice had said… _But there are no such things as rumours! Rumours are like urban legends; they are passed down because who know in what generation, that it actually happened! Rumours are not always false._ She thought about it so hard that her head started to hurt. Didn't know what she thought she knew; Esther suddenly became so confused.

Years before the disappearance of Marc, he curiously asked Esther, "What happened to our Father?"

Hesitation and tears in her eyes, Esther answered with fearsome anger, "Gradwitz killed him."

"But I thought that was just a rumour," said Marc more confused than ever.

"There are no such things as rumours! Rumours are like urban legends; they are passed down because who know in what generation, that it actually happened! Rumours are not always false," cried Esther.

Out of the blue, she grasped and murmured to herself, "Those were the words I had said to Marc years ago, but how does the voice behind the vent know?"

Esther felt that something was not right about the voice, so she went back to her room, ripped open the air vent and climbed in. On the other side she found a luxurious room, leading off into the hallway. She climbed out of the vent and into the room. She hid next to the door. There, she heard voices from the adjacent office.

-_Unintelligible Discussion_

Suddenly, a person entered. As soon as he closed the door, she covered his mouth with her hand. Not knowing that it was Esther, the mysterious man hit her in the stomach. When he turned around, he saw her. As she was about to scream, the man covered her mouth with his hand, and dragged her over all the way across the room. "Shhh!"

"Aren't you Gradwitzs' assistant? Do you live in here? And are you the voice inside the air vent?" Esther had so many questions, she was so…

"Since you've found this place, I'll tell you," he took out a piece of paper, and wrote _MARC_.

Shocked, she looked at him, more confused than ever. "That's impossible, Marc is dead, I mean, that's what everyone told me. You can't possibly be him!"

"Don't you remember me? You were the one who taught me this signature. You were the one who told me that our Father's death wasn't a rumour, and that rumours don't exist. I'm Marc, I was always alive."

"You're not Marc. He would never work for the murderer of our Father, and he would never lie to me."

"I'm working for him because you were the one who gave me that great idea. After you yelled at me, I went to find Gradwitz…

"_I want to be your personal assistant."_

"_Very well, but you'll have to change your identity, meaning: your name, your appearance…everything except for your genes. You and Esther have different genetic information, but both are rare and perfect."_

"_Whatever you say, Dr. Gradwitz"_

I couldn't tell you my true identity because I didn't want you to be hurt. I planned to work here until I could find the perfect time to avenge our Father's death."

With that explanation, Esther knew that Marc was his same old self. Out of curiosity, she asked, "So that note, did you write it? And who's talking in the other room?"

"Oh yes, the leader of Europe is here, and Dr. Gradwitz…I mean Gradwitz was just telling him about our Corporation. We've got to stop him; he's lying to President Von Shewppenberg so he can take over Europe as well! If that happens, the entire world will be under his control!"

"I have a plan…"

Over in the other room, Gradwitz called out Marc's new name, "Leonard, bring us some beverages!"

"Coming, Doctor!" As he responded, he gave Esther the look to get ready.

"Be careful!" warned a worried Esther.

As Leonard prepared the beverages, Esther climbed back to her room and dragged the two unconscious security guards into her room. She carefully snuck out of the room, making sure that the "Spy Eyes" were not on to her.

Back in the Confidential Office, Gradwitz was just introducing his Corporation to President Von Shewppenburg. After a brief but unrealistic description, Gradwitz asked Leonard, "Is everything going as planned?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Excellent," Gradwitz said in a pleased voice. "Show the president around our place, and show him the REAL meaning of power!"

As Leonard and President Von Shewppenburg walked out the door, Gradwitz quickly turned on the "Spy Eyes" to see everything that was going on. There, he saw Esther, who was in the process of turning off the holographic machine, designed to disguise the actual Corporation from the President. Leonard and the President were just a few steps away from Esther, when Gradwitz and a few guards quickly ran out to prevent her.

Outside the office, the guards, Leonard and the President were on either side of Esther. As Gradwitz and the additional guards ran towards them, Esther panicked and quickly turned off the machine.

"Guards, catch her!"

"President Von Shewppenberg, don't you see? These images are holographic! Please don't listen to Gradwitz, he's a liar! He wants to control Europe and eventually, the entire world!"

"Quiet you useless Specimen! Guards, bring her back to the laboratory, she needs to be re-eliminated!" demanded Gradwitz.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean she's a Specimen, and bring back to the laboratory for examination? What is all this, Tom?"

"Well, Sir…" hesitated Gradwitz.

"Don't listen to him, Mr. President; he has been lying to you this entire time!" Esther screamed in fear. "This Corporation is the main reason why Canada is in such bad condition. Not just Canada, but most of the world! Families are losing their kids, their moms and their dads all because of him, Tom Gradwitz!" yelled Esther, as she pointed at him in anger. "He's conducting horrible experiments on them, naming Specimens of different caste levels. There is no love in this cold place. Every day, people live in fear, afraid that they'll never see their families or friends again. Each day, we are watched by these 'Spy Eyes' that are controlled by him. People in this place have no privacy and no freedom. Have you seen one person laugh or smile since you've arrived? I bet you haven't seen any of the real truth since you've arrived at this place. Other than those scientists, have you seen anyone else?" explained Esther as she teared in anger; "Let go of me you annoying piece of junk!" Esther turned to the nearest experimentation door and deactivated the soundproof door. There they heard the crunching sounds as bones were cracked and flesh rent by the unforgiving blows of the risen.

Seeing President Von Shewppenberg pale as ever, Gradwitz quickly commanded, "Stop with all that nonsense! Guards, bring her in!"

"No, stop!" demanded Leonard, as he ran towards Esther, who was being held by the guards.

In anger, Gradwitz took out his gun, and started firing bullets full of toxic chemicals at Leonard. From afar, Esther could tell that Leonard was in great pain because his skin was becoming swollen and colourful. Slowly, he started bleeding to death and was screaming in terror. President Von Shewppenburg realized that the current situation was too dangerous so he grabbed Esther, and used a transporter that teleported them to his private helicopter.

Esther didn't want Marc to suffer; she wanted to bring him with her, but it was too late. By the time she reached out to him, they were inside the helicopter.

"Why didn't you let me save him? I could've saved him! Why?" cried Esther.

"By the time you reached out to him, we'd have been caught…" explained the President.

"No! Nonsense! Let me go back! I can save him!" demanded Esther.

"His only wish was for you to be safe. He knows that you wanted to come to Europe, so he gave you to me."

"_President, there's a girl here who really wants to visit Europe and have the chance to live there."_

"_The more the merrier. What's her name? She can come with me as long as Tom agrees."_

"_Her name is Esther; I'm giving her to you, please take good care of her."_

Hearing that, Esther started to tear up.

"_One day, we'll leave this place together. I promise you, Sis!"_

Page | 3


End file.
